No es una declaración, es un deseo de muerte
by Masaki Makubex
Summary: Song fic: los oscuros sentimientos que pasan por Severus Snape, mientras se encuentra escondido observando como James y Lily se están besando.


**Song fic: No es una declaración, es un maldito deseo de muerte**

Era una tarde de un Sábado de 1977, en una nevada excursión a Hogsmeade, un chico de cabellera negra como dos cortinas que le cubrían el cetrino rostro, miraba como una pareja que se abrazaba y besaba en las cercanías de la casa de los gritos, eran una verdadera imagen muy irónica, en aquel lugar se demostraban amor, la persona a la que más amaba con la que más odiaba.

______

_Por lo que me haz hecho_  
_Y por lo que te hice_  
_Tu tienes, lo que todo el mundo obtiene_  
_Consigues una vida_  
_Vamos_

Un sentimiento amargo inundaba su corazón, conocía a la chica que era el amor de su vida, desde que eran muy niños, incluso antes de entrar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el verla con su peor enemigo, era como si alguien tomara su corazón y lo agarrara a patadas, para luego dejarlo enterrado a varias capaz del gélido hielo que cubría el suelo del lugar.

_Recuerdas ese dia en que nos conocimos?_

_Me dijiste que esto se pondría más difícil_  
_Bueno, lo fue_  
_He estado soportando por siempre_  
_Prométeme que cuando yo ya no esté matarás a mis enemigos_  
_El daño que hiciste no fue más que heridas temporales_  
_Estoy volviendo de la muerte_  
_Y te llevaré a tu casa_  
_Estoy tomando la vida que tu me robaste_

Lo que más le dolía, era que de tantas oportunidades, nunca llegó a besarla, ni siquiera fue capaz de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, que estaban en él, desde que conoció a la hermosa diosa pelirroja, que como ninguna chica, había robado su triste corazón, con su impactante belleza y su gran personalidad la chica se convirtió en esa luz que le iluminaba un oscuro destino.

__

Nunca llegamos tan lejos  
Esto me ha ayudado a pensar toda la noche  
Luces que no me matarán ahora, ni me dirán cómo  
Solo tu y yo, y tus ojos se quedan vacíos

Piensa el chico que todo esto es una tortura, peor que un cruciatus e incluso el Avada Kedavra, jamás pensó que algún día iba a sentir algún dolor de una magnitud así, pensó alguna vez que el amor era algo tonto, solo para estúpidos, pues se equivocó, el amor lo había convertido en un muerto en vida.

__

Hip hip hurra por mí  
Tu hablas conmigo  
Pero me matarías mientras duermo  
Descanso como los muertos  
De la navaja al rosario  
Podríamos perdernos  
Y pintar estas paredes de rojo

Quizás ella también tenga que pagar, así si estuviera muerta, el dolor pueda sanar, o tal vez si escoge el mismo eterno camino, puedan un día estar juntos, en un mundo mejor, donde ningún asunto los separará y lejos de ese maldito arrogante que impertinentemente se la robó.

_Vengaré mi fantasma por cada suspiro_  
_Estoy volviendo de la muerte_  
_Y te llevaré a tu casa_  
_Estoy tomando la vida que tu me robaste_

Porque el chico piensa que ella también merece sufrir, que no era justo, que solamente a él se le desangrara el corazón por el dolor, que esté en la perdición y mantenga un agujero con chorros de oscuras sensaciones, fluyendo desde su garganta hasta su pecho, recordandole que solo está vivo porque tiene esa amarga sensación.

_Cuando te vayas, solo quiero que sepas que te recordare._

Pero estaba decidido, pagarán ese malnacido y esa sangresucia traidora; quizás en otra vida las cosas sean mejor, sería feliz si los dos colgaran muertos del mismo lugar, mientras el otro yace celoso muerto a los pies de ellos dos.

_Perdi el miedo de caerme_  
_Estaré contigo_  
_Estaré contigo_

* * *

Creo que me quedó bastante oscuro, generalmente hago cosas más alegres o con acción, pero quería hacer algo distinto, la canción es de My chemical Romance, se llama It's not a fashion statement, it's a Fucking Deatwish. De ahí saqué el título de la situación, generalmente el grupo saca temas muy emotivos, describiendo sentimientos que no todos los artistas ocupan, como en este caso los deseos de venganza, ahora sacaron un disco, se los recomiendo

Snape siempre me ha parecido interesante, es un personaje muy oscuro, un verdadero reto tratar de pensar como un tipo con una vida muy trágica marcada por la pérdida del ser más amado en manos de su peor enemigo y en el futuro por un eterno arrepentimiento.

Hizoka, felices fiestas, ahí tienes a un depresivo con tendencias homicidas y suicidas, como sé te encanta la sicología, espero saber tu opinión de como quedó el asunto.

Que tengan un lindo final de año, mis mejores deseos para el 2011, se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, crítica constructiva, saludos de año nuevo o lo que se les ocurra.

Se despide

Masaki


End file.
